


The Cataclysmic events that caused the downfall of Lila Rossi

by Useless_sunflower



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cataclysm | Cat Miraculous Superpower Is Used On A Person, Crack, Gen, I'm bored, Lila Rossi Lies, Plagg is my fave, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_sunflower/pseuds/Useless_sunflower
Summary: "CATACLYSM""PLAGG NO!"(Or in which Plagg has had enough, Adrien probably has a concussion from hitting his head too much and Lila? Well we don't need to worry about her)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 136





	The Cataclysmic events that caused the downfall of Lila Rossi

**Author's Note:**

> A result of me not listening in an online physics lesson.

“-and he even said we’ll go public with our relationship soon.”

“Wow really?”

“That’s amazing”

“Oh Lila you’re so lucky!”

Lila was currently sitting on Myléne’s desk looking like the queen bee at the center of a hive (which was ironic considering the fact that Chloe was being shunned for disrespecting said girl) and everyone around her was feeding off her sickly-sweet honey filled lies.

Marinette looked at her with her arms crossed, unconvinced that her partner was in a relationship with lie-la.

_‘Wasn’t it just yesterday that Adrien was at my house?’_

“He also revealed his identity to me, _BUT_ I’m not at liberty to tell you who it is, you know, because of safety” Lila shrugged her shoulders as if it’s the most normal thing in the world to know the secret identity of one of the superheroes of Paris.

“Oh come on you don’t actually believe all that shit do you?”

Adrien, who was sitting at his desk till now, narrowed his eyes at the familiar voice of a certain demi-god of destruction.

“Plagg, I’m what gives Chat Noir his powers,” He introduced himself then he flew over to Marinette and winked “nice to see ya again pigtails.”

She nodded curiously at the Kwami, unknowing of what kind of chaos he’s going to get in today. She dragged her eyes towards her boyfriend who was sitting in the back and looked just as clueless as she was. Everyone was shocked at the girl for showing no reaction to this floating _thing_ but that was quickly dismissed as it continued talking.

“Anyways what I want to know is why are you letting the girl with the sausage hair tell you dumb shit like that? Surely not all of you buy this-” His eyes widened in disbelief when he realises the whole class was nodding and agreeing with the liar.

Lila stepped out in front the rest of the class, glancing around nervously before realising she had one last card up her sleeve.

“It’s because it’s true-“

“And how can you prove it?

“We-well how can you prove that you’re Plagg huh? The Plagg I know isn’t this rude. For all we know this is another trick by Marinette. What is it this time? Puppets?” She shot an accusatory glare at the shorter girl.

Adrien snickered then covered it with cough when Mari scowled at him. Rolling her eyes, she went to join him at his desk.

“Alright that’s it, you can mess with me but you **cannot** mess with Marinette _,_ CATACLYSM!”

“PLAGG NO!"

“Oh hey sugar cube!” he exclaimed before transmitting his destructive power to Lila. The girl turned black and ashy before floating away, almost resembling that one scene in Avengers: Infinity War.

All colour drained from everyone’s faces as they turned towards the floating black blob.

“Uh oh”

**Author's Note:**

> This has like 8934983298 plot holes and so many things wrong with it BUTTT I don't care because it's not serious fic :D


End file.
